


Опять они!

by TJul



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul
Summary: Кирк надеялся, что эта проблема больше не возникнет.





	Опять они!

**Author's Note:**

> My Deer, спасибо за бетинг этой истории.
> 
> Фанфик написан для fandom Star Trek 2014.

Кирку не спалось, бывает иногда.

«Только бы Боунз не прознал», — думал Кирк, покидая свою каюту. Ночная «Энтерпрайз» сильно отличалась от дневной особой атмосферой — тихой, Кирк даже сказал бы, уютной. Наверно, так казалось из-за приглушённого в коридорах света.

Для начала Кирк решил заглянуть на мостик. Там было спокойно, ночная смена работала в стандартном режиме. «Энтерпрайз» находилась на орбите планеты Весна 6, где проходила научная конференция, Спок принимал в ней участие. Никаких красных тревог не предвиделось. Капитан подозревал, что в такие мирные дежурства, когда на мостике нет ни его, ни Спока, смена болтает о разных вещах. Когда он был энсином и его смене выпадали такие же спокойные дежурства, они так делали. Все так делают. Есть что-то, что не меняется. Кирк улыбнулся воспоминаниям.

Пожелав мостику счастливого дежурства, что тоже было своеобразным неписаным правилом — не желать «спокойной ночи», а говорить «счастливого дежурства», тогда смена пройдёт благополучно, Кирк усмехнулся, подумав: «Спок бы сказал, что это нелогично. Пожалуй, но приметы живучи и в двадцать третьем веке».

Следующим пунктом маршрута «Каюта капитана — каюта капитана» был Инженерный.

Войдя в отсек, Кирк не поверил своим глазам: на полу, приборных панелях, в общем, всюду были трибблы.

— О, нет!

«Пусть это будет сон», — Кирк зажмурился, но трибблы не исчезли, а он не проснулся, ему даже показалось: за ту секунду, пока были закрыты глаза, трибблов стало ещё больше.

— Скотти!?

Откуда-то из недр Инженерного раздался невнятный отклик. Кирк направился туда, тщательно выбирая место, куда ставить ноги.

Как успел заметить Кирк, окрас этих трибблов был разнообразнее, чем у ранее встреченных «Энтерпрайз». Тогда не было зелёных, ярко-жёлтых, фиолетовых, нежно-розовых и голубых. Но мурчали трибблы так же, как и раньше.

Скотти, вернее, его ноги, обнаружились погребёнными под трибблами и ворохом разноцветных проводов. Было неясно – то ли инженер в них запутался, то ли так и было надо. При этом другая часть Скотти была скрыта в чреве прибора, смутно напоминавшего Кирку репликатор, который тоже утопал в трибблах.

— Мистер Скотт, что происходит?

— Одну минуту, капитан, я почти его отключил…

Повалил дым, и прибор заискрил.

— Скотти! — Кирк испугался за инженера. Но тот, как ни в чём не бывало, с лёгкостью вылез из сплетения проводов.

— Капитан, я… Ух! — Скотт разглядел, во что превратился отсек. Он почесал затылок. — Придётся повозиться…

— Несомненно, но для начала объясните-ка вашему капитану — откуда трибблы?!

— А. Я их реплицировал.

— Что? Зачем? — Кирк был озадачен, он помнил, сколько мороки вызвали те трибблы. Нынешние могут стать такой же проблемой. А капитан так надеялся, что им не доведётся вновь столкнуться с этой «пушистой чумой».

— Понимаете, капитан, у лейтенанта Ухуры скоро день рожденья, мне захотелось сделать для неё что-то приятное и необычное.

— И «необычное», в вашем представлении — это трибблы, но, Скотти, Звёздный Флот запретил держать их на борту, по известным причинам, — Кирк обвёл рукой отсек.

— О, да. Помню, как расстроилась Ухура, когда отдала своих трибблов подруге на Звёздной Базе 5. И тогда у меня появилась идея…

— Мистер Скотт, я на многое закрываю глаза, но приказ…

— Понимаю, капитан, и я его не нарушил.

— Но как же они, — на последнем слове Кирк вздрогнул из-за того, что на него упал лиловый триббл.

— Они не настоящие!

— О… — капитан заинтересованно пригляделся к ближайшему трибблу, но выглядел он как живой.

— Так вот, я придумал сделать Ухуре электронного триббла. Для этих целей было удобно использовать репликатор, нанотехнологии, понимаете, требуют особого подхода.

— Понимаю. Но, похоже, вы перестарались, — Кирк усмехнулся, глядя на урчащих электронных трибблов.

— Я собирался реплицировать несколько разноцветных — и всё. Включил прибор, и пока он настраивался, я отошёл за кое-какими инструментами, а тут, как назло, замкнуло копир, и машина стала выдавать трибблов десятками. В общем, когда вернулся, их тут было полно.

— Ну, ясно. Я рад, что не будет нового пушистого нашествия. Выбирайте трибблов для Ухуры, и чтобы к утру Инженерный был избавлен от посторонних… механизмов, — хлопнув Скотти по плечу, Кирк направился к выходу.

— Есть, сэр, — на лице Скотта сияла довольная улыбка.

Уже в дверях Кирк подобрал парочку трибблов: он помнил, что один его друг тоже был ими очарован, но это секрет.


End file.
